


Mothers Brand of Punishment

by LittleTayy



Series: Mother of Mine [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Themes, Gen, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUaB AU. Mother of Mine series. Cora punishes Regina for trying to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Brand of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This involves violent and abusive behaviour. If this may be triggering, please read with caution.

"Mother please," Regina begs as she watches her mother from across the room. 

Cora is angry, furious, and just about ready to commit murder and that's what Regina is afraid of. Her hands tremble as she backs up against the opposite wall, looking for anyway to escape or draw her mothers’ attention away from her. Regina watches as her mother stalks forward, the fire poker in one hand and a glare on her face.

"You try to leave in the middle of the night? You try to run away from me and think it won't go unpunished? I thought I taught you better than that Regina," Cora hissed angrily, her face distorting into an ugly sight. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I won't leave, I won't ever leave... I promise!" Regina begged, her body tensing in anticipation of a blow she was sure would come. 

"You're promises are not good enough you wretched girl," her mother hissed, bringing the poker up and swinging it behind her as she hit out at her daughter. The sharp tip of the metal met with the flesh of Regina's upper lip as she turned away, trying to block the blow. Blood flowed liberally from the wound but Cora was still not happy. 

"Mother!" Regina sobbed, holding a hand over the open wound. 

"Shut up! I will beat this insolence out of you if I have too," the elder brunette growled, bringing the fire poker up high again and swinging it down to connect with her daughters ribs. 

Cora used the poker for a few minutes more before discarding of it and using her magic to wrap around her young daughter. The purple magic coiled around Regina like a snake before Cora squeezed her hand closed, crushing her daughter with her magic. 

"Stop please, mother...I can't....breathe," Regina gasped, "I'm sorry...I'll be...I'll be good...I promise." 

Tears ran down Regina's cheeks, mixing with the blood from her lip and staining her clothes. Cora flung her daughter back in to the wall, seemingly having enough of torturing her only child and released her from her magic. Regina slumped to the floor, moaning in pain as her mother bent down in front of her clasping her chin between her fingers. 

"Don't you ever try to leave again, do you understand? Or so help me, I'll make sure you die in this place," Cora hissed as Regina whimpered in pain. 

"Yes mother," Regina rasped in defeated. 

Cora stands; wiping the little blood she has on her hands off and heads for the door. Standing outside is August, trying to pretend he didn't hear what he just has. She barely spares him a glance as she speaks.

"Get her cleaned and fixed up. The clients like pretty girls."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece for Once Upon A Brothel. This is part of a series of fics that I'm writing. The series is called, Mother of Mine.
> 
> Please review. :) LT.


End file.
